Phlegmatic Lu
by EenieMeanie12
Summary: Luhan itu seorang pengkhayal, pengamat, dan pembicara -dalam hati-. Berkhayal seliar apapun, mengamati sedalam apapun, dan berbicara apapun jika hanya dalam pikiran dan hatimu maka tidak perlu merasa malu dan sungkan pada siapapun kan? Tentu, tapi tidak dengan Sehun.
1. Impression

**Hai! Iseng bikin-bikin fanfic setelah terlalu lama cuma baca HAHA.**

 **SELAMAT MENIKMATI**

 **(semoga bisa dinikmati)**

 **Yang di bold itu kayak kata hatinya Luhan gitu yaa.**

 **Mungkin bakal aku bikin 3shoot aja biar ga kelamaan. Review yaa. Apapun pasti membantu kok 💚**

"Selamat pagi. Aku Xi Luhan. Pindahan dari China. Mohon kerjasamanya!"

Luhan menundukan badannya sekilas setelah mengucapkan salam perkenalan singkat dengan senyum tipis tanda mencoba ramah. Teman-teman sekelasnya memandangnya penuh minat. Tentu saja. Luhan orang asing dan dia tampan. Ah, tidak. Dia manis.

Kim songsaenim menangkap gelagat genit dari anak muridnya. Ia tersenyum samar. "Apa ada pertanyaan?"

"Kau bisa bahasa China dong?" Tanya seorang gadis yang matanya berbinar melihat Luhan, Son Wendy. "Tentu saja bodoh!" ucap Chanyeol si ketua kelas yang menurut Luhan memiliki cengiran paling manis didunia. Dan Luhan hanya membalas pertanyaan itu dengan cengiran juga.

 **Astaga Lu! Matamu!**

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" Pertanyaan yang secara tidak langsung menandakan bahwa Ia akan digebet. Sayangnya ini berasal dari cowok, terlihat hitam dan seksi. Luhan mengutuk pikiran liarnya.

"Err.. Belum." Jawaban Luhan mengundang kilatan penuh minat dimata teman sekelasnya.

Setelahnya beberapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan anak-anak sekelasnya membuat kelas semakin sumringah karena mendapatkan kesan bahwa Luhan anak yang asik. Sampai Kim saem memutus tanya jawab Mereka dan menyuruh Luhan duduk dibangku kosong dibelakang namja yang berwajah datar yang kelewat datar. Bersebelahan dengan perempuan manis bernama Sejeong. Sepanjang pelajaran, Luhan sibuk mencatat sambil sesekali memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Luhan suka mengamati sekitarnya, diotaknya sudah ada beberapa gambaran tentang masa-masa SMAnya di China yang ia rindukan dan ingin ia ulangi. Teman sekelasnya yang terlihat malas dan mengantuk, ruang kelasnya dengan tatanan yang sederhana namun rapi dan membuat Luhan nyaman.

 **Tidak buruk, Lu. Bagus.**

Tatapannya berhenti dirambut lelaki datar didepannya. Rambutnya coklat, terlihat berantakan tapi enak dilihat, dengan punggung tegap dan terlihat bidang. **Keren.**

Tatapannya menurun ke garis dileher lelaki itu. Tato?

 **Gangster. Tarik kembali pujianmu, Lu.**

Setelahnya, Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada guru didepannya. Tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang terkekeh mendengar kata-kata yang terlintas dipikiran orang dibelakangnya.

Suara bisik-bisik dari siswa dilorong sekolah membuat Luhan agak risih. Kesan pertama sekolah barunya lumayan menyenangkan. Dan makanannya, sangat menakjubkan. Luhan sampai meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali saat bibi petugas makanan memberikan beberapa potong bulgogi, salad, dan beberapa makanan sampingan lainnya. Bagaimana bisa manusia disini mempertahankan badan bagus mereka dengan makanan seenak ini?!

Dengan tak sabar, Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari kursi kosong yang bisa Ia tempati. Sayangnya semua penuh dan satu-satunya tempat adalah disebelah Sejeong dan beberapa temannya. Akhirnya Luhan berjalan membawa nampannya ke meja Sejeong.

"Permisi, Sejeong-ssi. Boleh aku bergabung disini?" Tanya Luhan dengan sopan. Mereka baru saja kenal bukan?

"Oh tentu! Sini duduk." Balas Sejeong ramah. Membuat Luhan tersenyum senang. Ia duduk disebelah Sejeong dan mulai makan sambil sesekali bercanda dengan mereka, teman Sejeong.

"Benar kau dari China, Lu? Eh tak apakan kalau aku panggil tanpa embel?" Tanya Kyungsoo, salah satu teman Sejeong bermata bulat menggemaskan.

"Tentu. Aku lahir di China, besar di Korea, dan pindah lagi ke China. Ya begitulah." Jawab Luhan seadanya.

"Kau cantik sekali, aku iri." ucap Sejeong sambil merenggut.

Alih-alih merasa terhina, aku malah tertawa karena candaannya. "Aku ini namja, astaga." Ucap Luhan sambil balas merenggut.

Teman-temannya tertawa karena tingkah mereka. Tak sadar, lagi-lagi mereka-terutama Luhan- diperhatikan oleh segerombol laki-laki di sebelah meja mereka.

"Anak pindahan itu cantik." Ucap Kai sambil memperhatikan Luhan dari tempatnya.

"Aku tau apa yang Kau pikirkan jadi buang jauh-jauh pikiran sialanan mu itu, Hitam." Sehun kembali menyeruput orange juicenya setelah memperingati Kai.

"Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengannya, Albino. Payudara wanita jelas lebih menarik daripada penisnya." Balas Kai membela diri.

"Bohong besar!"

"Penismu tak pandang lubang sepertinya."

"Kau tak ingat pernah memasukiku?"

Ucapan vulgar terdengar dari teman-temannya dan Tentu saja itu hanya candaan. Ia hanya akan memasuki Kyungsoo, nanti. Ia tersenyum dalam hati.

Seperti ada telepati diantara mereka, Kyungsoo menoleh ke Kai dengan pandangan tajam. Kai langsung memasang tampang ceria yang berlebihan saking senangnya.

Sehun mual melihatnya. Dan beralih memandang Kyungsoo sebelum pandangannya belok ke pria cantik sebelahnya. Luhan ikut menoleh, ke Sehun.

 **Tampan**.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar suara seseorang yang sampai ke pikirannya. Matanya tetap terpaku pada Luhan yang terlihat salah tingkah saat ia melemparkan senyum kepadanya.

 **TBC.**

 **ADA YANG PUNYA USUL CERITA?!**


	2. Impression 2

**Sekilas aja, kemarin lupa cerita HAHA. Gakjelas sih sebenernya. Jadi ide cerita ini muncul waktu gue lagi digojek dan pas lagi baca ff rated M -pas banget bagian ehem ehem-. Lagi ena enanya baca, tiba-tiba ada orang dari mobil sebelah nengok trus ngeliatin gitu. Serem kan. Trus tiba-tiba kepikiran gimana kalo ternyata orang itu bisa baca pikiran gue?! Gue masukin hp dan langsung nyanyi-nyanyi dalam hati.**

 **AHAHA KENTANG BANGET.**

 **SELAMAT MENIKMATI.**

 **(sekali lagi semoga bisa dinikmati)**

 **SARAN YA YA YA!**

Genap sudah satu bulan Luhan di sekolah barunya. Banyak hal-hal menarik yang membuat Luhan betah sekolah disana. Teman segudang -walaupun tidak semua benar-benar baik-, fasilitas sekolah super duper lengkap, kantin enak (tentusaja), dan kegiatannya di ekskul fotografi. Luhan suka fotografi. Mengabadikan moment yang belum tentu bisa diulang lagi, menurut Luhan itu menyenangkan.

Seperti saat ini. Anak-anak fotografi diberi waktu 15 menit untuk mengambil foto bertema 'Levitation'. Tentu saja itu adalah hal yang cukup mudah bagi Luhan. Ia sudah mempelajari fotografi sejak smp dan itu merupakan teknik dasar. Tapi, Luhan bingung objek apa yang harus Ia ambil dilingkungan sekolah ini. Luhan berkeliling sekolah dengan agak tergesa. Matanya menilik kesana kemari mencari objek yang cocok sambil memegang camera Nikon D70 kesayangannya.

Suara gedebug berulang dari arah sporthall membuatnya penasaran. Setahunya hari ini hanya ada ekskul fotografi. Kakinya melangkah menuju sporthall dan Matanya menemukan Oh Sehun, si pria gangster yang datar. Sehun dengan seragam basket hitam merah almamater sekolahnya sedang mendribble bola basket dengan tangan kirinya. Hanya mendribble. Entah apa yang Ia sedang lakukan.

 **Wow.**

Sehun yang berkeringat adalah hal paling menggoda didunia ini -setelah Christiano Ronaldo tentunya-. Tato di tengkuk belakang Sehun terlihat lebih jelas. Iseng Luhan menjepretnya. Pikiran Luhan sedang kembali mengawang saat Sehun melirik kearahnya. Terkekeh dan melempar bolanya secara asal ke arah ring.

Dang!

 **Masuk?!**

Sehun mengambil bolanya lagi dan kini melakukan lay up dengan sangaaaaaat keren.

 **Aku tidak tahu basket bisa semenggairahkan itu.**

 **Eh?**

Lagi-lagi Luhan mengutuk pikirannya. Buru-buru memotret Sehun yang Lagi-lagi melakukan lay up dan masuk dengan sempurna. Luhan hanya ingin mengabadikan moment seksi Sehun.

"Bukankah tidak sopan mengambil foto seseorang tanpa persetujuannya?" ucapan Sehun menggema diseluruh sporthall, membuat Luhan mendongak dan melihat kearah Sehun sambil mencoba mengerti kata-katanya. Pikirannya masih mengawang dan camera ditangannya menampilkan foto Sehun melompat saat lay up.

"Em.. itu.. Maaf sebelumnya." Ucap Luhan ragu-ragu. Tapi setelah ia melihat hasil jepretannya, ia bergegas berlari kearah Sehun dan menunjukkan hasil fotonya. Itu bagus dan Luhan tidak mau menghapusnya hanya karena tidak dapat izin.

"Bagus kan? Boleh kusimpan kan?" Ucap Luhan lagi. Sekarang nadanya dibuat sangat ceria. Sebenarnya itu triknya saja supaya Sehun mengijinkannya.

Alis Sehun naik setengah melihat reaksi Luhan. "Tidak. "

"Ah, wae?" Luhan merenggut.

"Hapus sekarang juga." nadanya penuh tekanan dan perintah, seharusnya Luhan takut. Tapi sayangnya Luhan sudah kebal dengan nada penuh dominasi Seperti itu.

"Shireo!" Luhan mengangkat tinggi tangannya yang memegang kamera, melupakan fakta bahwa Sehun jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Membuat Sehun tersenyum meremehkan dan meraih tangan Luhan dengan mudah. Sementara Luhan mengutuk lagi dirinya. bodoh.

 **Cara lain, Lu. berpikir.**

Sehun yang hendak mengambil kameranya seketika terhenti saat Luhan berbicara sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

"Taruhan?" Sehun mengulangi ucapan Luhan dan mengamati wajahnya lamat-lamat. Tersenyum tipis saat mengetahui yang Luhan maksud.

"Ya. Kalau kau berhasil memasukan bola dari sini, maka fotonya akan kuhapus." Ucap Luhan penuh keyakinan. Tentu saja Ia yakin Sehun tidak akan bisa memasukan bola dari tempatnya sekarang. Ini dipinggir lapangan dan ring ada jauh disana. Curang memang.

"Kalau tidak?" Sehun menaikan alisnya lagi menunggu jawaban Luhan. Hanya ingin dengar suara Luhan, walaupun Ia sudah tau.

"Aku bebas menyimpannya!" ucap Luhan terlampau senang. Membuat Sehun terkekeh lagi karenanya.

"Kau ini fans ku ya?"

"Percaya dirimu, astaga."

"Makanya hapus."

"Bilang saja takut."

"Curang, Kau tahu?" cerca Sehun.

"Kau takut?" tantang Luhan.

"Tidak. Hanya kau yang diuntungkan. Sementara aku hanya tidak dirugikan." ucap Sehun.

"Lalu Kau mau apa?"

"Akan aku ucapkan setelah aku memasukannya. Bersiaplah." Omongan Sehun membuatnya gugup.

 **Tak mungkin Ia bisa memasukan bolanya kan?**

 **Pasti meleset Lu, tenang saja.**

"Yah, semoga berhasil albino."

"Petaruh macam apa Kau ini?" Sehun terheran. Mana ada musuh menyemangati musuhnya.

"Aku sudah pasti menang sih, jadi ya begitulah." Ucap Luhan santai. Sambil menyaksikan Sehun yang mulai fokus membidik ring dengan bola basket ditangannya. Sehun serius dan itu 1000 kali lebih menggairahkan.

Sehun menoleh sekilas dan melemparkan bolanya ke ring. Mata Luhan bergerak mengikuti bola itu terlempar ke arah ring.

 **Jangan. Jangan. Jangan.**

Dang!

Lagi. Bola itu masuk dengan mulus. Mustahil.

Luhan menganga. Malu. Ditambah Sehun Yang kini menatapnya penuh kemenangan. Luhan benci itu.

"Kameramu." ucap Sehun menyodorkan tangannya. Dengan berat hati Luhan memberikannya.

"Seingin itukah?"

"Tidak, hapus saja." Luhan merenggut. LAGI. Kenapa Luhan jadi manja?!

"Kau boleh menyimpannya sih.." Ucap Sehun.

"Benarkah?" Seketika mata Luhan berbinar.

"Tambah satu syarat berarti hm. Jadi aku punya 2 kebebasan kan?" ucap Sehun sok berpikir. padahal di otaknya sudah ada rencana.

"Siapa yang menyetujuinya?" Luhan jadi galak.

"Tentu saja Kau harus." Ucap Sehun.

"Yang pertama, kau harus jadi asisten pribadiku selama 1 minggu."

"HAH?"

"Oh kurang? Baik, 2 minggu."

"YAAAK!" muka Luhan memerah kesal. Apa-apaan pria didepannya ini.

"Tidak. Aku bercanda. 3 hari." Ucap Sehun santai. Tapi tetap saja Luhan kesal walaupun sudah dikurangi.

"Siapa yang mau jadi asistenmu, tuan sok bos." Luhan jadi sinis.

"Tentu saja kau." Ucap Sehun terkekeh. Perisangkanya tentang Sehun salah besar. Ia sama sekali bukan pria datar. TAPI MENYEBALKAN.

"Yang kedua..." Sehun menghentikan ucapannya. membuat Luhan penasaran sekaligus kesal.

"Yang kedua..?" Luhan mengulangi.

"Jadilah pacarku."

 **TBC UHUY UHUY.**

 **CERITA MACAM APA INI ASTAGA YAHTUHAN.**

 **Sekedar info aja, Phlegmatic itu semacam istilah buat orang yang punya kepribadian suka mengamati sekitarnya, cenderung bicara seadanya, tenang, kalem, tapi menyenangkan. Mereka peka sama lingkungan. Jadi omongannya selalu diperhatikan dan dipikirkan matang-matang. Tapi disini Luhannya jadi kayak out of maksud (?) pas lagi sama Sehun.**

 **HEHE**

 **Review Ya. bantuin!**


End file.
